


Come Along

by Lothiriel84



Series: There was this Bad Guy (let's call him Bad Guy) [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bogeyman, Creepy Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Myth & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Come with me catch a rare type specimenCuddle up with a hesitant skeleton





	Come Along

He woke with a crick in his neck and the sound of childish laughter in his ears. For the fraction of a second his brain tricked itself into believing he was back in his home world, among those dumb, brainless idiots that were his former fellow employees; no such luck though, as he soon realised, his eyes reluctantly adjusting to the perpetual gloom of the – quite literal – godforsaken hellhole that was now his home.

The amounts of paperwork he had to fill in for each of their victims was frankly ridiculous, not to mention extremely demeaning for the likes of Colin Denham; he wouldn’t be at all surprised if it turned out to be just another way the Big Guy Upstairs had come up with in order to torment him, an extremely dull and pointless task designed to slowly gnaw away at the last of his sanity. He cursed under his breath, quite creatively at it, and slowly got up from his desk to check on his roommates.

The sound of laughter intensified as he approached the hall; he had grown so accustomed to children’s constant crying and screaming that he didn’t quite know what to make of that, nor could he even remember what laughing felt like in the first place. He paused on the threshold, staring in disbelief at the scene that unravelled before his eyes – Patrick hanging upside down from the ceiling, his hind limbs balancing two silk threads which David was using as a makeshift swing.

“Look, Colin! I am flying!” David shrieked as soon as he caught sight of him, and he couldn’t but smile when faced with such joyous excitement.

“Well, more like a fly caught in a spider’s web, but I see what you mean.”

“What’s a fly?”

“A small insect with two wings that once lived on your universe’s Earth. Remind me to show you that old book on extinct creatures I keep somewhere in the attic.”

David grinned in delight, and eventually signalled for Patrick to let him down. “Can we go and see the multidimensional trees that grow beyond the mountain of garbage now?”

“I rather think you should have your tea first.”

The boy pouted, but only just so. “You’re starting to sound like my parents.”

“I’m not,” Colin contradicted him, more than a hint of horror to his tone. “You still shouldn’t be skipping meals, it’s not good for your metabolism.”

“Fair,” David relented at length, his small hand reaching for his own. “Colin?”

“What is it, Little D?”

“Why did you never come and collect me? I waited for you almost every night, but you never came.”

He glanced down at those big green eyes that would have been capable of making a lifeless rock cry, his brow furrowing in momentary confusion. “Why on Mars should I have come for you? You must know I only collect really bad eggs, right?”

“Well, my parents were scolding me all the time, so I must have been one. It’s the only logical conclusion.”

It took him all of his willpower not to let his seething emotions show on his face; it would only upset David, and that was the very last thing he wanted. He made a mental note to send Mr Velvet on a side mission as soon as the boy was tucked up in bed, and to hell with what the Big Guy Upstairs thought of their unorthodox methods.

“David, in all my years of duty I don’t think I have ever met a child as well-behaved as you are. What your bigoted, dim-witted parents failed to realise is that you were simply born different, and that they should have treated you accordingly, rather than suppressing your gifts and your talents.”

“Do you really believe so?”

“Of course I do,” he nodded solemnly, his fingers instinctively reaching down to ruffle the boy’s hair for some reason. “No human child was ever allowed to enter the World Between Worlds of his or her own volition; the fact that you somehow managed to find your way here is extraordinary in and of itself.”

David blushed and bowed his head. “I just clung onto Patrick’s fur all the way here.”

“You don’t understand, David. When Patrick and I pick up a child from their home universe, we sever them from their own spacetime. That’s the only way we can bring them here.”

“You mean – what do you mean?”

With the corner of his eye he could see Patrick quietly sneak away, as if to give the two of them some space. Well, that was – sweet, he supposed, and turned his full attention back on David.

“We have to disconnect them from the fabric of their own reality, so that they stop existing within that spacetime, and start inhabiting this metadimension which is beyond time and space. That’s why they do not age nor grow, and when we bring them back once they served their sentence, not even the smallest amount of time has passed for their fellow humans.”

“But you said my parents would notice my absence.”

“That’s because we never did that for you. It’s a wonder that you weren’t killed by the continuity shock in the first place. And that proves my earlier point, David – you truly are a special child, regardless of what your horrible parents seemed to believe.”

David blinked, clearly struggling to process all the information he’d been given. “Will all those kids be all right?”

Colin shrugged somewhat uncomfortably, for once actually rejoicing that he was but an agent for the Big Guy Upstairs. “I don’t know. You must understand that I’m only following someone else’s orders here. I’d much rather be somewhere else, doing other – shall we say, more _productive_ – stuff.”

“Like the Doorway we’re building in the attic?”

“Precisely. Although, that project is supposed to remain our little secret – it wouldn’t do for the BGU to get wind of our plans, now, would it?”

“Sorry.”

“That’s quite all right, buddy. Now, tea?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783273) by [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel)




End file.
